Mine
by x.Arcanine.x
Summary: Pitch has been on Jack's mind lately, and only a visit from the Nightmare King himself with show Jack why.


AN: Yay! Another BlackIce fix, since you all seemed to like my other one so much! This one is probably easier to read, as it is not based off of an RP from Omegle. Lol, anyway, enjoy!

Oh yeah! I do not own the characters! They belong to DreamWorks!

* * *

Jack Frost, the newest, and youngest member of the Guardians, had been thinking a lot lately. Not of the children, nor of his new friends, but of an old enemy; Pitch Black. The Guardians had defeated him about 5 years ago, but as of just a few days, he has been on Jack's mind. He had been having dreams, ones that he would never have thought up in a million years. Blushing, the boy cleared his head.

"Why would I think of Pitch?" Jack wondered out loud as he sat in a tree, watching the children play in the snow he made. Jack took off, flying to his pond, looking over to the bare spot of earth where the bed used to be. It was sheltered under the trees, so no snow touched it, and in the spring and summer, no grass grew over it. As Jack touched down on the ground, he heard a noise behind him and immediately turned with his staff at the ready. He saw nothing at first, but soon enough he heard Pitch's familiar voice from the shadows.

"Five long years, Jack. Trapped in my own lair, my own nightmares tormenting me." Pitch said angrily.

"I never expected you to be the first thing I saw." He added in a lighter tone.

"Not to say I'm disappointed."

"What is that supposed to mean Pitch?" Jack asked, keeping his staff up. Pitch stepped out of the shadows and looked Jack up and down before walking around him, phasing into the shadows every time Jack moved his staff.

"I just want to talk boy, no need to be so aggressive!" Pitch whispered, suddenly right behind the young Guardian. He grabbed the boy's staff and flung it a few feet away before continuing.

"I know we are not on the best terms at the moment-"

"Why did you come here Pitch?" Jack cut in before the Nightmare King could finish.

"To do my job, Jack. The world still needs fear." He said.

"And have you ever noticed how the children like to be scared? They find it... Fun." He added almost mockingly. Jack looked at him, his eyes narrowed.

"What would you know about fun?" He countered, making Pitch smirk.

"Plenty." He replied in a whisper by Jack's ear. Jack gasped as the heat from Pitch's breath crawled down his neck. Pitch licked the shell of the younger spirit's ear, gaining a moan in response, but was soon pushed away.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Jack yelled, fear clear in his eyes.

"Your fear is delicious!" Pitch said, then sucked on Jack's adam's apple. The Guardian moaned and gave in, the pleasure was too much, and he knew now that this is the reason his dreams were so erotic. He needed th older spirit's touch.

"P-pitch! Ah! So h-hot!" Jack moaned and tilted his head back to give the Nightmare King more access.

"So eager!" Pitch purred, smirking. He pressed his lips to Jack's, receiving an eager kiss back. Jack opened his mouth and the Nightmare King invaded it with his tongue, enjoying the cool winter mint flavor. Jack moaned loudly as Pitch cupped his growing erection through his pants.

"Oh Jack, tell me what you want." Pitch murmured in his ear.

"I want you! I need you inside me! I want you to make me cum!" He growled wantonly, making Pitch smirk. No words were needed as Jack took Pitch's offered fingers into his cool mouth, sucking and licking all over them. With his free hand and the Ice Sprite's help, the Nightmare King took the boys pants and boxers off, allowing the boy to step out of them. Pitch pulled his fingers out of Jack's mouth and reached behind him, inserting them into the boy's tight entrance.

"Ah! P-Pitch! Ha-harder!" Jack moaned as Pitch's fingers thrust in and out of him and scissoring to get him stretched out.

"Trust me my dear Jack, it will get plenty rough in a bit." Pitch said with a smirk. He pulled his fingers out and took the boy's sweater off as well, then gripping his manhood and stroking it hard.

"Pitch! Sh-shit! So good!" Jack shouted, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Pitch stopped and pulled his own pants down, pushing Jack to his knees. His eyes widened and he licked his lips before taking it in his cool mouth. Pitch's breath hitched as the boy almost expertly have him head. The Nightmare King pulled him up by his hair, a string of saliva falling from the boy's mouth as he did.

"Keep that up and we would've finished before we started." He whispered before turning the boy around pushing him into a nearby tree. Without warning, Pitch thrust into the boy, hissing at the tightness, while Jack shouted out in pain.

"Relax. It won't hurt if you relax." Pitch hissed. Jack managed to relax a bit, and Pitch began thrusting deeply, hitting the Ice Sprite's prostate each time, making him writhe in pleasure under the Nightmare King.

"M-more Pitch! Harder!" Jack shouted unashamedly and Pitch complied eagerly. Holding Jack's hip with one hand, he reached the other in front of the boy and grasped his manhood, stroking it hard with each thrust he made into the younger spirit. Jack came hard, his cold seed splattering on the tree and turning to ice and his muscles clenching around Pitch's member tightly, making the man behind him cum, the almost searing heat filling him, making him crave the exotic feeling.

"Pitch!" He moaned as the Nightmare King had finished filling him.

"Your turn." The older spirit whispered huskily as he turned Jack around and got in his knees. He took the boy's entire member into his hot mouth, swallowing the head as it touched the back of his throat. Jack yelled out in pleasure as the heat from Pitch's mouth swirled through his body, clouding his mind further in lust. Pitch's skilled tongue made Jack groan and curse, but just before he could cum, Pitch pulled away, teasing him. He eagerly licked up the few drops of precum that dribbled out and smirked at the taste; Jack flavored ice cream. He laid Jack on the ground below, then impaled himself on the boy's manhood, groaning in pleasure. Jack gasped, writhing in ecstasy as the heat enveloped him. He was not prepared for this heat, as it was much more intense than that of Pitch's mouth. Jack eagerly thrust his hips up, grabbing Pitch's and bringing them down to meet each one, leaving him in control. Pitch yelled out in pleasure as he left bright red claw marks down the boy's flawless chest, then grabbed his own hard manhood and pumping it in time with Jack's thrusts. The two's moans sounding loudly in the empty air of the pond, and the sound of skin meeting skin rang out with it.

"Pitch! Pitch! Ah, Pitch!" Jack moaned with each thrust, making the Nightmare King moan in pleasure at the sweet sound of his own name rolling off the boy's delicious tongue. One last thrust and Jack came, his almost ice cold seed filling Pitch to the top, making him cum, the warm cum splattering over Jack's belly. He pulled himself off of Jack and licked his stomach clean of his own seed, then kissing the boy.

"You are mine now Jack." He said with a smirk. Jack smiled up at him happily before kissing the man once more.


End file.
